Absolutely Invincible Gentleman
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Arthur se siente solo, sin embargo siempre tendra alguien que esta su lado. Aunque el no lo sepa. Porque el deber de una capital es sufrir la tristeza de su pais


**_Absolutely Invincible Gentleman_**

**_1.-A lonely gentleman, a rainy lady._**

"_Un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios corría a toda velocidad a través de aquel bosque. Gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos y se perdían en el viento. Solo quería escapar de todo, olvidarse de las burlas de sus hermanos mayores, no tener que recordar el hecho de que era una nación débil. No quería que nadie lo viera llorar, deseaba demostrarles a los demás lo fuerte que era. Porque algún día se convertiría en un poderoso país que dominaría sobre todos los mares y todos los continentes. Sus hermanos le pedirían perdón de rodillas y le alabarían por su grandeza. Nunca más tendría que sentirse solo, porque estaría rodeado de muchos amigos que lo querrían. Nunca más tendría que sufrir en la oscuridad…_

_Luego de varios minutos, llego hasta un rio. Se acerco a las aguas cristalinas y vio su reflejo ahí. Solo podía mirar el pálido rostro de un niño, ocultándose detrás una capucha negra. Observo sus ojos esmeralda, vacios, cansados de tanto llorar; con varias lagrimas acumulándose debajo de ellos, amenazando con salir. Era realmente patético. Odiaba sentirse así, tan frustrado. Detestaba ser tan débil, el no tener a alguien que lo consolara y estuviera a su lado. Odiaba estar absolutamente solo. _

_¡Ya era suficiente! No debía estar pensando en esas estupideces... El no necesitaba a nadie, estaba mejor solo. Siempre lo había estado. Él era el gran Inglaterra. No necesitaba de nadie más… Suspiro profundamente y se sentó debajo de un enorme árbol. Decidió que sería mejor quedarse ahí por un rato, de todas maneras sus superiores lo castigarían por haberse escapado. No importaba si tardaba un poco más, tal vez podría ver a alguna de sus amigas hadas. Aunque ese bosque no le parecía familiar… no recordaba haber estado en el._

_Era un lugar maravilloso, rodeado de paz y silencio. Las hojas de los arboles se mecían al compas del viento y la brisa en su cara lo hacía sentir tan bien. Cerró sus ojos, escuchando los susurros del bosque. Sentía una sensación tan agradable que lentamente fue desapareciendo la tristeza que tenia, su vista se nublo y el sueño se fue apoderando de su mente..._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_-¿Estás bien?- oyó una voz que susurraba en su oído. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos y vio una niña de cabellos negros inclinada frente a él._

_-Parece que has estado llorando- continuo la niña acariciando su mejilla- ¿Acaso te perdiste en este bosque?_

_-Yo… yo no he estado llorando… no es cierto…- murmuro Arthur sonrojándose y apartándose un poco de ella -no soy tan débil… solo estaba paseando por aquí… claro que no he estado llorando… Además, ¿quién eres tú?_

_-ya veo...- murmuro ignorando la pregunta del ojiverde- Entonces estabas paseando por el bosque… es muy raro ver personas por aquí…_

_La niña se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al rio, sentándose en la orilla._

_-Creo que es hora de que te vayas, ya casi va llover – agrego observando el cielo._

_Arthur alzo su mirada y vio como enormes nubes negras comenzaban a cubrir el cielo. De repente sintió una gota en su frente, mientras que muchas más comenzaron a caer. Todo el bosque se cubrió por una fina lluvia, que era suave al principio, bastante tranquilizadora. Que parecía dar vida a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Las hojas de los arboles se movían apaciblemente al recibir las sutiles caricias de la lluvia. Sin embargo, unos minutos después, la lluvia se volvió más fuerte. Como si se tratara de una tormenta. El fuerte viento que soplaba parecía que fuera a arrancar las ramas de los arboles. Los truenos comenzaron a oírse cada vez más fuerte, llenando todo alrededor. Parecía que la tormenta empeoraba a cada minuto._

_-Es mejor que me vaya- trato de despedirse de la niña, no tenia ningún caso seguir ahí. Pero había algo que lo detenía, no sabía exactamente que era. Tal vez solo era su imaginación... Era como si toda su tristeza estuviera manifestándose a través de aquella tormenta. Arthur sacudio la cabeza, trantando de ahuyentar esa idea. Eso no podia ser posible...Lo mejor era que se marchara. Estaba a punto de irse cuando noto que la niña no se movía de su lugar. - ¿No piensas irte? –pregunto._

_Ella no respondió nada. Solo se quedo inmóvil. Arthur la observo por un instante. Parecía un hada. Tenía el cabello largo y negro como la noche, su piel era tan pálida y delicada como la porcelana más fina. Sus labios eran pequeños, rojos como la sangre. Pero lo que más contrastaba, eran sus ojos grises, tan profundos, que se perdían en la nada. Cargados de una enorme tristeza. Arthur se acerco a ella. Aunque no supiera quién era, no podía dejarla morir de frio bajo la lluvia. Se quito su capa y la coloco encima de ella para cubrirla._

_-Deberías irte a casa- dijo mientras se la ponía- No sé que estés haciendo aquí, pero si te quedas te podrías resfriar…_

_La niña no respondió nada. Ni siquiera se movió. El rubio se alejo caminado, si ella insistía en quedarse ahí, el no podía hacer nada._

_-Estoy esperando a alguien…- susurro la pelinegra. Inglaterra volteo sorprendido, mientras la niña seguía hablando- desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado esperando en este bosque a esa persona…_

_-¿Qué persona?- pregunto Arthur_

_-A un caballero solitario, al cual debo servir y estar junto a él siempre… Al dueño de este bosque…_

_-¿El dueño de este bosque?- murmuró Inglaterra – ¿No sabes quién es?_

_-No_

_-Entonces… ¿has estado esperando todo este tiempo? No creo que tenga caso que sigas aquí, te puedes enfermar. Además si no sabes quién es cómo puedes saber que vendrá._

_-Solo lo sé- susurro la niña alzando sus ojos grises al cielo- Porque él es quien curara mi tristeza…_

_Arthur no supo que decir. Solo la observó fijamente, viendo como las gotas de lluvia corrían por sus mejillas, o tal vez eran lágrimas…_

_-¿Sabes por qué llueve en este bosque todos los días? –pregunto la niña sin bajar la mirada. Arthur negó con la cabeza- Es porque él esta triste y yo debo sufrir su tristeza. Ese es mi deber… El siempre está sufriendo en la soledad y yo debo compartir ese dolor… Sin embargo, hoy está más triste que nunca...Debo hacer que el sea feliz, aunque yo…_

_-Eso es injusto - grito Arthur- ¿Por que debes cargar con su tristeza? Eso no es digno de un caballero… Yo lo buscare y hare que no vuelvas a estar triste…_

_-No puedes_

_-Claro que puedo... no permitire algo asi...lo buscare por todos los rincones y cuando lo encuentre lo hare pagar por lo que te ha hecho. Nadie debe cargar con el dolor de alguien mas..._

_-No lo entiendes... – suspiro la pelinegra- el también ha sufrido como yo, ha soportado el dolor de los demas ya que esa es su obligación. Sin embargo, siente tristeza como todas las personas. Pero no es capaz de demostrarlo, tiene que ser fuerte por todos sus subditos... Porque ese es el deber de una nacion..._

_-Entonces, ¿tu estas esperando a una nacion? -pregunto Arthur - ¡Quiero saber quién es! Si es el idiota de Francia, juro que voy a hacer que se arrepienta..._

_-No es él ..._

_-¿Acaso es otra nación? Me pregunto quien podrá ser - murmuro Arthur pensativo- O tal vez sea yo..._

_-Ya veo- respondió la niña con una pequeña sonrisa- Por eso es que entraste a este bosque… tu eres una nación ¿no es así?_

_-Yo… no…- balbuceo Arthur. Se suponía que no podía revelar su secreto. Aunque no tenia ningun caso seguir ocultandolo, despues de todo ella conocia de su existencia- Tienes razon. Soy un pais, pero preferiria que no se lo dijeras a nadie...Mi nombre es Inglaterra._

_- No te preocupes, my Lord- dijo la niña arrodillándose frente a él- Tu eres el caballero por quien he estado esperando… el poderoso Inglaterra… Yo soy tu capital, London._

_-¿London?- murmuro Inglaterra confundido._

_-Tu representas a un país y yo represento a tu capital- explico London- Mi deber es servirte y ayudarte a ser una gran nación._

_- Pero... yo…- susurro el ojiesmeralda arrodillándose junto a ella – Entonces tú… ¿sufres por mí?_

_-si_

_-Yo… yo te prometo…. ¡Que nunca mas estaré triste y que me convertiré en una poderosa nación!- grito Arthur_

_-Y yo te juro estaré siempre a tu lado y nunca mas volverás a estar solo…_

_Arthur se levanto del suelo y le ofreció su mano a London_

_-Es hora de irnos- dijo mientras le sonreía- Ya no tienes que esperar más…- agrego secando su rostro cubierto por la lluvia._

_London sonrió tímidamente y ambos observaron como la lluvia se había detenido. Las nubes se alejaban, mientras que el sol se asomaba entre ellas dejando caer sus rayos. Provocando que el bosque brillara por el reflejo de su luz en las gotas de lluvia. Una calida brisa soplo por todo el lugar, meciendo las ramas de los arboles. Parecia que todo se habia calmado y que el bosque habia recuperado su tranquilidad._

_Los dos pequeños niños se alejaron caminando. Hablando y soñando con lo que el futuro les aguardaba…_

_Porque ese pequeño país se convirtió en una gran nación que una vez domino los siete mares y todos los continentes. Y ambos cumplieron sus promesas. Sin embargo…"_

Arthur abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Un maravilloso sueño. Ya casi no recordaba cuando había conocido a su capital. Era uno de los momento más felices que había vivido. Aunque ahora todo era distinto, ya no era ninguna nación poderosa. Y ella se había alejado de su lado… Si bien siempre se veían por cuestiones de trabajo, ya no tenían esa misma relación que antes. Arthur abrazo su almohada, estaba solo, como antes. Pero no importaba, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Hundió su cabeza entre la almohada, tratando de ocultar los sollozos entrecortados que salian de sus labios. Estaba completamente solo. Sin nadie que lo acompañara. Todos aquellos que habían estado a su lado, lo habían abandonado. Pero el no demostraría su debilidad ante los demás, no los necesitaba. Siempre había estado mejor asi. No importaba que tuviera que sufrir solo en la oscuridad…

En ese instante, la lluvia comenzó a caer por toda la ciudad acompañada de fuerte truenos. En un parque se encontraba sentada una joven de ojos grises. Llevaba varios minutos ahí, completamente cubierta con la lluvia. Inmóvil.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que tu tristeza es mi tristeza?- murmuró- Tu eres el único que puede curarla...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Arthur tomo otro sorbo a su taza de té, era reconfortante estar asi. El aroma y el sabor de ese liquido color esmeralda lo hacian sentir mucho mejor. No había nada que lo tranquilizara más. La hora del té era lo que más disfrutaba, ya era el unico momento del dia en que podia estar en paz y tener un poco de soledad para pensar en sus asuntos. Suspiro cansado, habia tenido un dia dificil... Otra "reunion mundial" por supuesto. Odiaba esas estupidas juntas en las que todos se la pasaban discutiendo y diciendo tonterías. Y al final, no llegaban a ningún acuerdo. ¿Es que acaso nadie se tomaba en serio su papel como país? Todo el tiempo era lo mismo: Francia que no dejaba de molestar, además de sus tontos amigos, España y Prussia; el idiota de América que no dejaba de decir estupideces, de llamarlo viejo y de burlarse de él; odiaba tratar con todos ellos. Pero lo que más detestaba era tener que ver a todos los países que se habían independizado de él. Los cuales lo trataban con odio y desprecio, la mayoría. No podía soportar el tener que recordar que ya no estaban a su lado. Que lo habían abandonado uno tras otro. Todo había sido tan rápido...Aunque no era el único en esa situación. Francia, España y Portugal habían pasado por esa misma situación; incluso Bélgica y Holanda también. Al principio no lo habían querido aceptar, pero al parecer ya lo estaban superando… Sin embargo, eso no era precisamente un buen consuelo… Cerró los ojos y suspiro resignado. Tal vez siempre había sabido que eso sucedería… Era lógico que sus colonias quisieran ser más independientes y poderosas. Incluso el había sentido ese mismo de deseo de libertad cuando era solo una pequeña nación. Aun así, había tratado de creer que ellos seguirían a su lado por siempre. Solo fue un sueño tan ingenuo de su parte. ¡Que idiota! Después de todo, eso era lo mejor para ellos. No podía obligarlos a estar a su lado…Todos esos recuerdos eran tan dolorosos. Todo lo que habían compartido juntos…cuando lo abandonaron…todos…En especial, él idiota emancipado. Nunca podría olvidar aquella tarde lluviosa en que le grito que ya no sería su hermano. Stupid…_

_El ojiverde miro las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por los cristales de las ventanas de la sala. Todo el día había estado lloviendo, no dejaba de llover desde que había tenido aquel sueño. Era extraño. Como aquella vez… como si la lluvia expresara la tristeza de su corazón… También ella lo había abandonado. A pesar de la promesa que habían hecho…_

_No tenia caso seguir pensando en esas cosas. Debía concentrarse en los asuntos de su país, esa era su obligación. Saco su reloj de bolsillo y miro la hora. Eran las 5:46, su primer ministro llevaba más de media hora de retraso. Se suponía que se reunirían para discutir unos asuntos importantes. Era raro que fuese tan impuntual. De pronto, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y entro una joven. Era alta y esbelta. Su cabello era negro, muy largo y sus ojos eran de un gris tan profundo que provoco que Arthur se estremeciera al reconocerla._

_-London…- murmuró- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en ese momento?_

_-Buenas tardes, Arthur. Lamento llegar tarde, el primer ministro me aviso hace una hora que tenía que venir a verte. Con tantos pendientes y papeleo estoy tan ocupada que se me hizo tarde…_

_-Ya veo- dijo Inglaterra pensativo-Solo viniste por eso… ¿de qué asunto se trata?_

_-Mi superior me pidió que te diera esto- respondió entregándole un sobre._

_El rubio abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla. A medida que avanzaba sus mejillas se teñían más y más por la sorpresa e ira._

_-Entonces…tenemos que vivir juntos, ¿no es así?- contesto después de unos minutos. No podía creer que sus superiores no confiaran en el, que lo obligaran a vivir con ella para que pudiera vigilarlo. Tenía que ser una broma…_

_-Así es. Últimamente las cosas no han estado bien por eso es necesario que trabajemos juntos, para evitar algo peor. También nuestra reina no está de acuerdo con ciertas actitudes que has tenido…_

_Arthur se sonrojo aun más. Acaso se refería a la vez que había destruido media sala de conferencias del G8. Esa solo había sido un error…un momento de debilidad…Ahora debía pagar por ello. Suspiro profundamente_

_-Supongo que no tengo más opción que aceptar…_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hola ! ! !

Espero que les guste esta historia

También quisiera agradecer a Gabrika, Rin y Len kagamine y yukime elric-italia veneciano por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos. Les prometo que voy a subir el próximo capitulo lo más pronto que pueda.

Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya-sama

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, o amenaza déjenme un review.

Bye


End file.
